The Speed of Light
by makemebelieve11
Summary: Dash and I were not meant to be. He had his group, I had mine. But somehow, life managed to get us stuck in one of the stickiest, and most dangerous situations. And I'm not talking about a certain villain's evil plan.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Like Fire and Ice

* * *

"What I did over the summer," Dashiell Robert Parr began to read to the class. Everyone listened intently, oohing and awing at how he went to the Bahamas and came back with a tan, competed in races and other things no average person does on a vacation. Dash was special, and he knew it. He was the track star at our community high school and already broke three records. Everyone loves him.

It was the first day back to school for everyone, and thankfully, our teacher decided to go easy on us and only assigned us a journal project. We had to keep track of all the "interesting" and "exciting" things we did over the summer. He wants to make junior year easy for us.

"…and now I'm just glad to be back." He smiles after finishing his speech. The class slowly applauds as he sits down in his seat, looking at the girl next to him. She winks and gives him thumbs up.

That's Charlotte Firmin. She's a cheerleader, and one of the prettiest girls in school. So of course she has the best looking guy in school as her boyfriend. She has wavy red hair and big blue eyes. She always wears dresses to school and matching shoes. She's who every girl can only dream of being.

Mr. Iden marks his grade in the gradebook. "Allison Brooks."

I shiver awake at the sound of my name. He caught me daydreaming. The class laughs quietly while I make my way to the front of the class. Why couldn't I have dressed to impress like the other girls? A red hoodie, skinny jeans, and converse just didn't cut it. My straight brown hair was no match for the soft curls the others were sporting. I pretended not to notice, and began to read my paper with confidence:

"My summer vacation was just like any other. My father and I moved again and we spent the summer painting and setting up the furniture in our new house. We didn't have the money to go anywhere so we sat there and watched paint dry. The end."

Mr. Iden and the rest of the class stared as I took a bow and walked back to my seat.

"Is that it?" My teacher asked. I nodded in response. "Very well then…"

The bell rang and it was time to leave. We packed up our things and walked out the door. On the way out, someone blocked the door, causing me to stay behind. "Can you move please?" I asked the stranger.

Of course, it was none other than Dash himself. "I'm sorry, here." He scooted aside and left some room. He was 5'8 and I was 5'7. There was barely enough room for the both of us.

I smirked. "Oh, what a gentleman. Thanks, Parr."

"No problem, Brooks."

Of course we knew each other. When you've been in the same English class for 3 years, you start to get to know each other. We only call each other by our last names; that's our thing.

"Seeya later, Ally-gator." He said as I walked away.

"Not for a while, crocodile."

* * *

Back at home, my dad greets me with a box in his hand.

"Is that what I think it is?" I ask, dropping my things by the door.

"It's from Edna." He says with a smile.

I rush to him and take the box. I starting tearing at it and inside is my new super suit. I squeal in delight and hold it up. It's a black spandex suit with purple on the sides and a few purple flames where her chest should be. It includes purple gloves and knee high boots with some silver bracelets. And most importantly, a black eye mask.

My dad looks at me with his trademark side smile. "Just make sure you're home safely and wake me up when you get home."

"I will dad. It's not my first time." I smile. I've been doing superhero work for a year. So far, it's only been small crimes.

I run upstairs and try to get some sleep before I go out, but I can hardly contain my excitement. A new hero is on the rise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Colliding

* * *

Dawned in my new super suit, I watch the city from on top of a building. My mother used to take me up here all the time. I remember how she exposed me to new heights and the hero adrenaline rush when I was only 4 years old. It was never hard, because she could fly and all, but I always admired her. She's the reason I want to help others.

Someone suddenly screamed down below. I stood up, and gracefully fell off the top. When the time came to land, I pushed my arms out and let flame come out my hands. At the speed I generated it at, it was enough to stop me from slamming into the ground.

"Unhand her!" I said to the man. He was holding the woman up at knife point.

He chuckled and took out his pistol. "Cute."

I put my hand out, smirking, when all of a sudden this flash of speed burst past me and knocked the man out.

Another one. The blonde haired vigilante with his red suit was thanked by the woman who ran off quickly.

"Excuse me, I'm working here."

"Oh, uh, sorry." He scratched his head. "I just didn't want you to hurt anyone."

"Hurt anyone? But I'm a-"

"Pyro?"

"…Well, yeah but-"

"Fire hurts people. Have you ever trained before? Your powers can be dangerous if you don't train yourself."

"…Were you watching me?"

"…No." He whistled.

"You so did! You were watching me!"

"I don't usually see a lot of people gallivanting around in purple spandex!"

I looked to the side. "True…"

"What's your name?"

"…Blaze."

He smirked at me. "You just made that up right now."

I already hate him. "No. That's my name." I lied. What was this guy's deal anyway? Why did I have to get stopped on my first day? "What about you?"

"I don't have one."

"Hmph. Look who's the dumb one now."

"I don't mean to be hostile!"

"Well you're bugging the crap out of me, so." I crossed my arms.

"Okay, okay, I'll go." He turned away then looked back at me. "I'll see ya around, Blaze." And just like that he zipped away.

I rolled my eyes. I was never going to be able to get rid of him. Somehow I just know it.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! I'm getting back into it and need some time to think.**

**Read, review, favorite, follow!**

**Thank you! :)**


End file.
